Current curtain rod brackets that are mounted to walls and window casings typically require mounting hardware and preparation of the mounting area before mounting. This usually involves pre-drilling the wall surface and installing screw anchors to provide enough support to support the curtain rod brackets, the curtain rod and the curtains that are associated with the curtain rods. This can be a time consuming and messy process. And in some cases, for the person who is not adept at or who is not used to installing this type of hardware, can damage the wall and/or window casing. One way that has been attempted to overcome this problem is to develop curtain rod brackets that can be installed simply by associating the curtain rod brackets to the wall or window casing via friction and thus, curtain rod bracket that do not require tools to install. Unfortunately however, there are situations where these “tool less” curtain rod brackets cannot be used and thus, must be installed by anchoring the curtain rod bracket to the wall using tools.